Happy Birth day, Naruto
by Anisa Phantomhive
Summary: FFn buat Naruto day's :D gak bisa buat summary XD RnR pleace! :D


**Nee, saya kembali ^O^/ **

**Gomen kalo cerita dan alurnya hampir mirip dengan para senior. Tapi, ini murni cerita saya :D**

**^^7**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, TYPO, Gaje, Bahasa nonformal dan formal kecampur, Dan lain-lainnya!**

**Happy reading! **

**Don't like? Don't read! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Birth day, Naruto**

"Happy Birth day, Naruto!"Ucap seorang laki-laki dengan tato di kedua sisi pipinya-Kiba-. Dengan semua teman Klub Naruto di SMPnya itu. di ruangan Klub yang sudah di hiasi oleh beberapa pernak-pernik yang berhubungan dengan pesta. Seperti, Balon, pita, dan lainnya.

"Terimakasih, Kiba, dan semuanya!"Balas pemuda berambut kuning mencolok, dan mempunyai 3 garis di kedua sisi pipinya-Naruto-.

"Nah, Naruto, tiup , ucapkan apa yang kau mau di ulang tahunmu ini!"Kata seorang lagi berambut merah dengan tato bertuliskan 'AI' di dahinya.

"Baiklah!"Balas Naruto lagi sembari meniup lilin yang berada di atas cake ulang tahun itu. lalu, mengatupkan kedua tangannya untuk berdoa.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"Tanya Kiba pada Naruto. Naruto mengidikan salah satu alisnya.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A!"Jawab Naruto. Kiba menatap Naruto dengan risih.

"J-jangan mengedipkan matamu padaku. Rasanya risih tau!"Kata Kiba dengan menjulurkan lidahnya. Naruto tertawa akan kelakuan sahabat dari kecilnya itu. bukan hanya Naruto yang tertawa, tetapi semua anggota klub pun ikut tertawa.

"Naruto. Sebaiknya kita potong cake ini dan kau cepat pulang, bukan kah hari ini Kyuubi akan pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu?."Ucap Gaara, cake yang berada mejapun di potong dan di berikan kepada semua anggota Klub. Lalu, Naruto memakan Cake itu dengan cepat.

"Ne, Minna-san. Arigatou untuk semua ini!"Kata Naruto dengan mengambil tasnya yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto! Tenang saja!"Jawab Lee, salah satu anggota Klub. Naruto tersenyum.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi!"Kata Naruto dan berjalan pergi dari ruangan itu.

#

Ketika Naruto berlari untuk cepat sampai di rumahnya. Tapi, karna jalan yang memang licin karna sehabis hujan, Naruto terpeleset dan menabrak seseorang laki-laki.

Bruk!

"I-itaii…"Desis Naruto sakit. Laki-laki yang di tabraknya, berdiri dan menatap Naruto dengan sebal.

"Ck, kau itu punya mata tidak sih!? Dobe!"Bentak orang itu. Narutopun, ikut berdiri dan menatap orang itu.

"M-maafkan aku. Lagian, aku kan jalan pake mata! Tidak mungkin kan aku jalan pakai telingaku!? Teme!"Ucap Naruto marah. Lalu, laki-laki yang di tabraknya menatap Naruto diam. Tepatnya laki-laki itu menatap Mata Naruto yang berwarna Biru safire. Atau lebih mirip dengan langit. Laki-laki itu seperti terpesona akan mata Naruto. Sedangkan, Naruto sendiri menatap Laki-laki itu risih.

"Kau, kenapa menatapku seperti itu Teme?!"Tanya Naruto kasar. Laki-laki itu sedikit tersenyum.

"Hn."Lalu dengan santai, setelah menjawab pertanyaan Naruto itu, Laki-laki berambut Hitam itu pergi dengan diam.

"Uuu… sepertinya aku akan telat sampai rumah."Lalu, Naruto pulang dengan lari. Tapi, tidak sembarangan lari seperti tadi.

#

"Tadaima!"Ucap Naruto keras sembari masuk kedalam rumahnya. Kushina yang mendengar suara anaknya itu segera keluar dari dapur dan menyambutnya dengan hangat.

"Wa! Naruto, selamat datang!"Balas Kushina. Naruto tersenyum dan berjalan mendekat pada ibunya itu.

"Mana Kyuu-nii?"Tanya Naruto dengan semangat. Kushina tersenyum melihat itu.

"Itu, di kamarnya. Dia membawa teman, jadi yang sopan Naruto."Nasihat ibu Naruto itu. Naruto mengangguk dan menuju kamar sang kakak yang berada di lantai 2. Tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

"Kyuu-nii!"Panggil Naruto sembari masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu. Naruto terdiam sesaat ketika melihat kakaknya itu sedang berciuman dengan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam panjang.

"EEEHHH!?"Teriak Naruto tak percaya.

Kyuubi dengan spontan mendorong kekasihnya, Itachi. Menjauh.

"Naruto! Sudah kubilangkan!? Kalau mau masuk kamarku itu ketuk dulu!"Bentak Kyuubi marah. Naruto sedikit membeku ketika melihat itu.

"Ehehe… Gomen…"Ucap Naruto Kaku, "Di-dia pacar Kyuu-nii yang Kyuu-nii ceritakan? Sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan wajahnya?"Lanjut Naruto dengan bingung. Itachi melirik Naruto.

"Mungkin kamu kenal dengan adikku."Jawab Itachi dengan senyum yang ramah. Naruto menaikkan alisnya.

"Iyakah? Mungkin saja. Yosh! Aku tak mau mengganggu kalian lama-lama!"Ucap Naruto. Kyuubi melirik Naruto tajam.

"Ya sudah! Cepat keluar sanaa!"Bentak Kyuubi lagi. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, tanda marah.

"Mana? Mana kadonya? Inikan ulang tahunku!"Kata Naruto sembari mengulurkan tangannya kepada Kyuubi. Kyuubi tersenyum licik.

"Nanti saja, toh… Kita harus menunggu Tou-san pulang, bukan?"Tanya Kyuubi dengan santai. Kyuubi yang sedari berdiri tadi kembali duduk di dekat Itachi.

"EE!? Kok gitu? Lama dongk!?"Balas Naruto dengan sebal. Kyuubi menyeringai."Ow, ya! Apa Tou-san sudah kenal pacar kakak ini?"Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk.

"Hm. Tou-san sudah kenal dia kok. Lagian, nanti adik dan kedua orangtua si Kriput ini akan ikut merayakan ulang tahunmu juga."Jawab Kyuubi. Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Memangnya mereka saling kenal ya?"Tanya Naruto. Kyuubi mengangguk. Lalu berdiri mendekati Naruto.

"Memang, kau sudah kenal dengan orang ini?"Tanya Kyuubi sembari merangkul pundak Naruto.

"A? belum! Astaga. Hajimemashite, Watashi wa Naruto desu! Yoroshiku(*)!"Kata Naruto dengan menundukkan tubuhnya. Itachi tersenyum,

"Hajimemashite Watashi wa Uchiha Itachi desu."Balas Itachi. Kyuubi menuntun Naruto paksa keluar kamarnya.

"Yosh! Karna kalian udah kenalan. Sekarang, pergi kau Naruto!"Usir Kyuubi. Naruto hanya pasrah ketika itu.

"Bhuu!"Gumam Naruto, lalu beranjak ke kamarnya sendiri. Membuka kamar itu dan menaruh tasnya yang penuh akan kado-kado dari teman-temannya.

"Ahh… hari yang berat…"Gumam Naruto sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur. Tak lama setelah membaringkan diri, Naruto mendengar ibunya sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

'Mungkin itu orangtua Itachi-san…'Batin Naruto. Dan Narutopun tertidur.

#

TOK…TOK!

"Naruto!"Panggil Kushina pada Naruto yang masih terlelap. Tapi, karna merasa terganggu, Naruto membuka sedikit matanya.

"Ugh… iya Kaa-san?"Sahut Naruto. Kushina tersenyum di balik pintu.

"Sudah waktunya untuk pesta bukan?"Jawab Kushina. Naruto segara duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Owh! Iya! Hampir saja aku lupa! Tunggu saja di bawah! Aku akan turun!"Sahut Naruto, Kushina hanya pergi dalam diam.

Di dalam kamar Naruto, Naruto sendiri bergegas menuju kamar mandi dan membersihkan badannya. Tak lama, Naruto keluar dari kamarnya dengan baju berwarna Biru sama dengan warna matanya.

"Maaf, aku telat!"Kata Naruto ketika sampai di meja makan keluarga. Minato tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruto!"Ucap Minato. Naruto tersenyum.

"Makasih Otou-san, oh ya… err… itu siapa?"Tanya Naruto sembari melirik ketempat Fugaku dan Mikoto.

"Ow, mereka teman lama Tou-san. Dan kebetulan kakakmu itu berparan dengan anak kenalan dulu dengan mereka!"Sahut Kushina. Mikoto berdiri dari duduknya.

"Konbanwa Naruto-kun, Nama Oba-san Mikoto desu, suami Oba-san namanya Fugaku. Sedangkan ini anak kedua kami. Sasuke desu."Kata Mikoto sembari tersenyum. pandangan Naruto dan Sasuke bertemu.

Mata Biru Naruto bertemu dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto ingat pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki itu. ya, laki-laki yang tadi siang ia tabrak dengan tidak sengaja.

"Ahh! Kau temekan!?"Kata Naruto dengan suara keras. Sasuke menyeringai dan menatap Naruto.

"Yo, Dobe"Sahut Sasuke dengan santai.

"Itu tidak sopan, Sasuke."Kata Fugaku ketika mendengar anaknya berkata yang menurutnya tidak sopan. Tapi, Sasuke diam saja.

"E? kalian sudah saling kenal?"Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah –sangat-ingin-tau.

"Etto, sebenarnya kami tadi siang bertemu karna tidak sengaja aku menabraknya."Jawab Naruto ragu. Sasuke sendiri hanya duduk diam.

"ya sudah kalau begitu. Nah, Naruto. Ini cakenya!"Kata Kushina mengalihkan pembicaraan sembari membawa Cake dari dapur. Naruto tersenyum puas ketika melihat Cake yang lumayan besar di bawa oleh Kushina.

"Waa! Cake!"Seru Naruto senang dan duduk di depan Cake itu.

"Nah, sekarang tiup lilinnya dan berdoa apa yang kamu inginkan!"Kata Kushina lagi. Naruto tersenyum dan meniup Lilin itu, setelah meniup lilin itu Naruto mengatupkan tangannya di depan dada.

'_Aku berharap bisa berkenalan dengan Sasuke_…'

"Sudah!"Ucap Naruto. Kyuubi memberikan pisau untuk Naruto agar cake itu di potong. Naruto mengambil pisau itu dan mulai memotongnya.

"Yup, potongan pertama aku berikan ke… Okaa-san!"Kata Naruto sembari memberikan potongan pertama itu pada Kushina. Sedangkan potongan berikutnya di berikan pada Minato.

Setelah acara potong cake, mereka melanjutkannya dengan acara makan-makan. ketika acara makan-makan itu, Sasuke secara mendadak berdiri dan menatap Naruto. Naruto yang di tatap sedikit tidak mengerti.

"Otou-san, Okaa-san."Panggil Sasuke dengan pelan. Fugaku dan Mikoto secara serempak menatapnya.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"Tanya Mikoto. Sasuke menatap Mikoto dan Fugaku.

"Aku ingin… menikah dengan Naruto!"Ucap Sasuke dengan lantang. Naruto yang sedang makanpun tersedak. Mikoto dan Fugaku pun juga sangat kaget akan perkataan Sasuke. Minato dan Kushina saling bertatapan. Itachi menatap adiknya tak percaya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura tak enak.

"Uhuk… Uhukk… A-apa?!"Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berteriak dengan wajah yang mereh padam. Sasuke tersenyum –Menyeringai- pada Naruto.

"Jadi, Bolehkah aku menikahinya?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Aaa… itu… terserah dengan Naruto saja…"Jawab Minato untuk mewakili Kushina. Kyuubi yang tidak terima itu, menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak merestuinyaa!"Teriak Kyuubi tak rela. Itachi menenangkan Kyuubi.

"Etto…!? T-tapi itu tidak lucukan? Ki-kita saja baru kenalan. Masak udah mau nikah? Lagian umurmu 19 tahun, aku baru 15 tahun!"Jawab Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya lagi.

"Umur tidak ada hubungannya Dobe. Dan aku, tidak menerima penolakan. Kalo begitu kita pacaran saja dulu."Ucap Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Begitupun dengan Kyuubi.

"A-APAAAA?!"Teriak Naruto dan Kyuubi.

Sasuke tersenyum dan berkata,

"Happy B'day Naruto…"Sebari tersenyum tulus. Naruto semakin memerah ketika melihat senyuman itu.

**END**

**Omake 1 **

-Esoknya-

"Naruto tadi kamu dianter siapaa?!"Tanya Kiba ketika Naruto masuk kelasnya. Naruto menatap Kiba dengan lelah.

"Ahh.. i-itu-"

"Naruto. Ceritakan padaku. Kapan, dimana, dan apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu berangkat dengan Uchiha itu!"Giliran Gaara yang bertanya. Naruto menatap Gaara.

"Kamu, kenal Sasuke?"Tanya Naruto dengan wajah bingung. Gaara mengangguk.

"Tentu. Tunanganku, Hyuuga Neji adalah temannya dulu."Jawab Gaara. Naruto dengan Kiba menatap tak percaya Gaara.

"APAA?! KAU SUDAH PUNYA TUNANGAN!?"Teriak Naruto dan Kiba bersamaan, Sampai Gaara harus menutup telinganya.

"Diamlah! Ck."Desis Gaara marah. Naruto tetap menatap Gaara tak percaya.

"Kau harus cerita pada kami!"Ucap Kiba. Gaara mengangguk.

"Tapi, Naruto kamu juga harus cerita pada kami!"Kata Kiba lagi. Naruto menghela nafas.

"Baik-baik."Jawab Naruto.

**Omake 2 **

**Sasuke pov!**

Aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Siapa sangka, dia adik dari si rubah mengesalkan itu? aku jatuh cinta padanya pada pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Matanya berwarna biru. Indah sekali. Aku akan mendapatkanya. Pasti. Dan aku akan menajaganya. Dan tak akan pernah aku bagi pada siapapun.

**End Omake**

Anisa : waa! Happy B'day Naruto! XD gomen kalo cerita ini abal dan jelek. Dan… etto minna-san… cerita-cerita yang lainpun juga blum aku lanjutkan XD kyaa~ gomen yaa~ :3 tapi saya janji kok bakal ngelanjutin cerita-cerita saya yang belm tamat. Oke~ bye-bye minna-san~ see you! Saya bakal Hiatus karna ada UTS :*

**-Anisa Phantomhive-**


End file.
